When It Seems So
by clawsandteeth
Summary: When Bonnie and Damon died they ended up in another world. One in which Bonnie is in charge of torturing Damon and he has no idea why. Warning Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't exactly what he expected hell too look like.

Chains? **Check**

Concert walls? – **Check**

Foul smell? Double fucking **Check**

Hot as, well, hell? Also **Check**

Dangling from the ceiling like a dead and ready for barbecue cow? **Check**

All of those things certainly suggested hell; all of these things looked and felt how he supposed hell would feel like, but there was one problem. That problem was back again with that nasty looking vervain encrusted whip of hers wrapped around her small, dainty little hands.

A slither of fear raced through him along with a big helping of betrayal. Ironically enough, the betrayal hadn't been there four weeks ago when he had first woken up here and she showed up blank faced and _cruel_. He had honestly assumed something was wrong with her, possessed or something, you know?

He no longer believes she is.

His feet, which are bare and just barely brushing the blood-stained floor, push against the ground in an attempt to put more distance between them. Despite the fear and perfidy he feels, he glares at her angrily, blue eyes dark.

" _Damon_ ," she says quietly, voice full of warning. Her green eyes stare him down. Her voice is her own, which is another sign to him that she is herself. It wasn't the first time he has heard her use that tone, it certainly isn't the first time he feels the stirrings of one of her witchy migraines pushing against his brain. Though they are different now, like a blade lightly being trailed over tender flesh, used to get his attention instead of sending him kneeling in pain.

Understanding the warning, Damon allows his eyes to fall and he glares at the floor. No eye contact was one of her insane rules. He feels like growling in fury, but swallows it, keeps it trapped in his throat. Silence reigns between them for a long moment.

"Why?" He knows he shouldn't talk without being spoken too, another of her rules. "Why are you doing this, Bonnie?" He feels weaker than he was already feeling in that moment. He was starving and in pain both physically and mentally. She had never explained anything to him. Never given a reason for her madness despite how much he asked, and he asked a lot. She only came to him with rules and punishments, she never spoke more than necessary and left as soon as possible. He just remembers dying with her and light.

"You know better than to speak without permission, Damon." She drones out, fingers curling and uncurling around the whip.

Damon's eyes shoot up to her face, lingering on her chin, not quite able to make their way up to her eyes. "I deserve to know why you're doing this." He growls out angrily.

His left shoulder pops and he cries out as his shoulder is pulled out of socket, sending horrible pain through his arm and side. With his arms suspended over his head makes the pain so much worse.

"You deserve what I say you do." He wants to laugh so bad and he would have if he could. She sighs as if she was simply exhausted. His teeth sink into his lip and his own blood fills his mouth. "Stop this, Damon, just," she pauses, "behave." She almost sounded like she was begging. "This all is for y-your own good."

Damon pants quietly, saying not a word. He's tired. His mind starts to wonder in the way it does now and again now. He thinks about Elena and Stefan, executing ways to return to them inside his head. It would be hard considering he has no idea where he is, no idea what's going on. All he knows is that Bonnie has gone bat-shit insane. He considers bringing up the mystic falls crew, asking her what they would think about her little 'Misery' act. But he decides it would only make her angry or she would ignore him.

He can feel her staring at him but keeps his eyes trained on the floor. His arm is numb now, not healing. She did something to him that made healing harder. He expects her to start whipping him or breaking some more bones while listing off rules, per usual.

"I want to talk to you about something important," she says. A second later his body hits the floor with a thud and his shoulder pops back into place. He lays on the floor in a state of shock. This was the first time she had ever removed the chains. He frowns at the ceiling but doesn't move. Not that he could make his tired, starved, and abused body do much. "This is really important, Damon, you have to listen. Sit up."

He struggles to do so, finally sitting up woozily. He stares at her boots, they look new and expensive with golden buckles. His pale, bare shoulders slump in exhaustion.

"You're going to meet someone soon," she says. He frowns. "S-She's your owner."

His eyes shoot up to her again, eyes narrowed. "What?" He hisses.

"Damon," she snaps. His body is thrown backwards, slamming hard into the ground. Pain explodes inside and throughout his body and he whimpers, body shaking. When he cracks his eyes open he finds Bonnie towering over him. "You have to stop this, Damon." She sounds angry, unhinged, rather than indifferent as usual. "You know the rules," she pants angrily, "I've taught them to you. Stop being difficult."

Damon found himself laughing bitterly. "When have I ever been not difficult, Bon-Bon?"

He expects the pain, but that doesn't stop it from hurting like hell when she breaks five bones in his body violently.

"Stop," her voice shakes, "stop disobeying me." He simply withers on the floor in pain. She raises a hand and he flinches away. With half-lidded eyes he watches her turn her now blank green eyes to her hand and stare at the extremity. He thinks he might see a flash of horror on her face, but its gone quickly and he wonders what she expects. He hears her swallow.

Instead of inflicting any more pain on him, she snaps her fingers and the iron door leading into his prison opens up and a second later a very short man limps into the room. Damon couldn't see him very well from his position on the ground, but the man hands something to Bonnie before quickly leaving the room again.

The smell hits him like a blow to the gut, the blood. His stomach twists sharply and he doesn't even notice sitting up, his blue eyes trained on the bag of blood. He can't move more than that though, and he knows its Bonnie's doing. In her other hand is the whip. His hands fall down to his sides and his fingers press into the stained concrete below him.

"Please," he croaks. He doesn't even care how weak he sounds, he doesn't care that he's begging.

"I need you to behave," she said quietly. He hesitated but nodded. "When she comes, you don't speak unless spoken too. You call her Mistress. Don't be rude, Damon. Be good for both of our sake. Now, if you have any questions, you may ask them now."

"Will you answer the questions I ask you, Bonnie?" He questions quietly, fighting to keep his voice calm. His gaze remains on the blood bag.

"I will answer what I deem," she pauses, "needs to be answered."

He stops himself form scoffing. "Why are you doing this?"

"Next question or be more specific," she says.

Damon's lips twitch bitterly. "Who is _she_?"

"Your owner. She is your mistress." Bonnie answers.

"I can't be owned, Bonnie."

"That was not a question, Damon, and you are now." Her hands dropped to her sides and his eyes followed the bag of blood. "The quicker you accept that, the better."

Something about her last few words catches his attention and his eyes finally move from the blood bag and too her chin again. "What did she do to you?"

Bonnie pauses. "Next question," she ignores his question. Her tone gives nothing away.

He wants to shrug but can't, so he asks another question. "Where are we?"

"Kix family mansion south of Star Light city," she answered. Damon frowned. She was serious. "When we 'died' and the other-side vanished, we landed in a place called Epsom. I assume its some sort of alternate reality, a lot of things are different here."

His eyes move up her face but didn't quite reach her eyes. "And you haven't found a way home?" The way her lips pressed together thinly suggested she wasn't going to answer.

"Things are hard here, Damon," she answers cryptically.

He didn't even bother asking what that meant. He would find his own way out of this, even if that meant killing anyone in his way, even if that was Bonnie.

(WISS)

With the promise of a blood bag in mind, Damon rid himself of his torn jeans and slid into a pair of crisp black slacks and pulled a stark white button up over his shoulders. Simply standing and putting on clothes caused him to pant and his world to tilt.

Bonnie stood near the door and watched him, arms folded, whip on a hook on her side. The blood bag had disappeared with the promise of being his if he behaved. She didn't even bother to help or ask him if he needed any after doing a number on his body. _Rude._ She even got a free peek at his goods. Normally he would have said this out loud, but saw the flaw in that. Teasing her never went over well with her before, he could only imagine now.

"Damon," she began.

"Be good," he interrupted her, "I know."

Pain rushed up his leg and he stumbled forward with a wince. He fights off a whimper and limps further away from the witch. "I'm sorry," he grumbles. She was really wound up tight today, normally he could of gotten away with that with just a headache for his troubles.

She sighs.

He props himself against a wall far away from Bonnie and waits for something to happen, his eyes lingering on the open doorway beside Bonnie for a little while, while he weighed his options on an attempt at escape.

"You have to wear this," Bonnie began, "you won't be able to remove it and it give your mistress control over you, through pain." Before he could say anything or ask anything, Bonnie began to chant and before he knew it something was materializing around his neck. His hand flew to the object, fingers running over cool, rough leather. She had collard him.

Before he can think about it more he hears footsteps.

 _Show time_ , he thinks bitterly.

When the tall, attractive blonde woman enters the room, he finds himself wondering what he had been expecting. Bonnie stood up as straight as a rod and her heart started to gallop madly. He watches from the other side of the room as the woman turns to Bonnie and smiles a wide smile that doesn't seem to fit her face in an odd way.

Bonnie eyes flicker down to the floor and stays there.

"Bonnie," the woman greets, then the woman's glowing green eyes are on him. His eyes flicker to Bonnie who is already staring at him hard, he can almost hear her thoughts. His eyes fall down to the floor and he keeps his mouth shut. "He is a remarkable creature," the woman says with a slightly breathy accent. He jumps when the woman suddenly appears in front of him from across the room. His body freezes, partly him and partly Bonnie. Somehow he manages to keep his eyes on the shoulder of the woman's yellow dress. Apparently Bonnie _has_ trained him well. "He's beautiful. What's his word?"

The need to say something smart overwhelms Damon. Almost as if she could sense it, Bonnie speaks up, "yes, but he's not trained completely yet. And I," she interrupted.

"I gave you a month," the woman looks over her shoulder at Bonnie, voice cool but edged. Bonnie's lips press together and her eyes flicker across the ground. "Time is money, Bonnie dear, I have a fight planned for less than a month from now."

"I understand," Bonnie frowned, "but,"

"Do we have a problem here, Bonnie? Can you not do this?" The woman turns fully on Bonnie.

Damon listens as Bonnie swallows and her heart skips a beat. "Everything is fine, Mrs. Kix."

"Good," the odd woman, who didn't exactly smell human to Damon, turned back to him. "What is his word, you never answered, Bonnie."

Bonnie hesitated. "His word is _**Unfortunate,**_ Mrs. Kix."

"Hmmm," the woman stared at Damon, "from what I've seen from his memories, he certainly is," her amusement is clear. Over come by a random spike of anger and frustration, Damon met the woman's glowing green eyes with his blue ones and glared. "Hmm look at this," she laughed, "doggy still has bite."

"Damon," Bonnie hissed at him. Mrs. Kix held up a thin hand, stopping Bonnie from punishing him.

"How," she smirked darkly, " _ **unfortunate**_."

His neck instantly snapped back and he found himself of her ground grasping for air, pain like he's never felt before igniting underneath his skin. He found himself crying and begging for the pain to stop. Blood fell from his nose and mouth and ears.

He's not sure how long it takes for him to black out, but it feels like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews you guys are sending in, they are greatly appreciated. This chapter is from Bonnie's POV. Oh and I'm still working on my next chapter of Mountain Men, its surprisingly harder than I thought it would be.**

He woke up with a gasp, his whole body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Bonnie watched him with her arms folded, brows furrowed. Why couldn't he have just behaved?

 _Because he's Damon,_ a voice inside of her whispered.

She sighs and goes to lean against the wall behind her but regrets it instantly when the wounds on her back are disturbed by her shirt. She swallows weakly and blinks away rebellious tears. She stands up fully, her hand falling to whip on her hip as she gathers herself. She breathes out of her nose nosily, pulling Damon's attention to her.

The look of fear that briefly flashes across his face causes her stomach to twist. She clenches her jaw and takes a step towards him.

He bares his teeth at her weakly and scrambles away from her to the opposite wall on his hands and feet. Body shaking and chest heaving he stares at her like a caged, frightened animal. Her chest tightens.

She didn't want this. She didn't want him to be afraid of her. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I told you to behave," she speaks softly. His light blue eyes dart down to the whip at her side. She can tell he's still in pain from when the creature that was now his master used the word. "I told you to behave." She found herself repeating.

"What are you going to do?" His voice was weak, tired. Accepting.

She was both relived and horror-stricken by his acceptance, though she was sure it was temporary.

"I have to punish you."

"No you don't, Bonnie." He argues. "You don't. Is this pay-back for all of that shit I did when we first met because if it is I'm fucking sorry, Bonnie."

"I do," she shrugs because its true. She takes another step forward and he flinches. She ignores that and pulls the blood bag from the pouch on her hip and tosses it to Damon. He snatches it out of the air quickly and sinks his teeth into it and drinks without any hesitation. His once white shirt now tainted red by his blood and the blood from the blood bag.

He looks at her after he's finished, eyes pleading.

Bonnie takes in a deep breath but keeps her face blank. "I have to punish you first, then you can get more."

Damon frowns but says nothing.

She wishes she didn't have to do this.

(WISS)

Bonnie re-hooks the whip to her hip strap and makes the chains holding Damon to the ceiling fall away. He thunks to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

He whimpers into the floor.

Bonnie stares at him for a moment, balling her shaking hands into fists. She turns away from him and heads for the door. She walks out of it and slams it shut behind her, anger rumbling underneath her surface, anger at herself. She stands in the long narrow hallway, staring down it for a moment before moving down it. She comes to a door half-way down the hall and opens it stepping inside a shiny bathroom. She moves around the tiny room gathering items: gauze, a bowl which she filled with water, and soap. She made her way back to the room which held Damon.

She didn't think about it. She didn't think about the sick feeling she held in her gut. She didn't think about how disgusted she was of herself. She bent down beside the weakly gasping vampire who flinched away weakly.

"I'm not going to harm you," she quietly said, "I'm going to clean and wrap your back."

"Why?" He moaned, obviously angry. "You've never done it before a-all of those other times you've beaten me."

Bonnie let his behavior slide. She normally wouldn't. She didn't want him thinking he could get away with things he couldn't.

Bonnie froze, disturbed by her thoughts. She gently shook her head, she hoped he would be able to forgive her one day when this was all over, if it was ever over. No, she had to be more optimistic than that.

"Don't say another word, Damon." She finally says, choosing to focus on his back. "The vervain I used is a special, harsher rather. If I don't clean your back and bandage you up, you'll never heal."

"C-Can I ask you something?" He grits out when she finishes. He keeps his eyes on the floor as he sits up.

Bonnie glances at him but continues to gather the things she used. "Yeah, go ahead."

"What was that she used on me, Bonnie? Did you create that?"

Bonnie shifts before standing fully. "The word of submission, its what they use on their Fighters. No I didn't create it but it does take a witch's magic to activate." She felt she owed him some answers, maybe it would even make things easier for them.

"Fighters?"

Bonnie hesitates, gathering her thoughts. "This place is different, Damon. The Natives are creatures I've never heard of before. Apparently sometimes when supernatural creatures die they come here instead of being transported to the other-side. The beings who were born here uses them as a source of entertainment. They call it Fighting Games. Its a big thing here, really popular. Its like football, but bigger back home. The creatures here own supernatural beings from our world and puts them into fights with one another." Bonnie could tell Damon didn't understand and she didn't have time to explain to him fully. She had other duties. "Get some rest, Damon. I'll bring you more blood in the morning and you have to train." She starts for the door, without even a glance at the vampire behind her.

 _I'm really sorry, Damon._

(WISS)

Bonnie frowned at her reflection as she finished wrapping bandages around herself. Her back still stung from her whipping yesterday. She froze, catching sight of Mrs. Kix standing in her bedroom's doorway, smiling that off smile of hers.

"You are healing nicely I assume, Bonnie?" The female creature asked. The woman almost resembled a human completely if it wasn't for her elf like ears and the long blonde tail she kept hidden underneath her dresses. She turned to face the creature fully.

Today Mrs. Kix wears a pale blue dress and her long blonde hair braided.

"Yes, I'm healing," Bonnie answers, keeping her voice even and emotions hidden.

"Hmm," the woman takes a step into Bonnie's small bedroom. It was a plain space with wooden walls and a queen bed with silver blankets and sheets. "We never got to finish our conversation after I had Macon punish you for your failure."

Bonnie waited a moment before speaking, "what conversation, Mrs. Kix?"

The female creature moved to her bed and sat on it and crossed her legs. "About if you are going to be able to train my new pet. If you cannot there isn't much use to you and I can take you back to the factory and find myself a more useful witch. But it was you who told me that whatever prior relationship you had with the vampire wouldn't interfere with what needs to be done. I plan to run for office and maybe even remarry, I need a good Fighter to build my reputation in the community. I've told you how important this is." She watched Bonnie like a cat toying with a mouse.

"I understand how important this is to you, Mrs. Kix." Bonnie bit her lip and stared at the bottom of one of the posts on her bed. "He slept for a long time and its going to take time fo-"

"Neither of you have a lot of time, Bonnie." The woman snapped, eyes flashing. Bonnie feels the chip implanted in the back of her neck begin to burn, causing her to suck in air.

"Mrs. Kix," she begins shakily, "Damon will make you money. He will make you popular among your country men and beyond."

"I believe you are going easy on him," Mrs. Kix continued, getting angrier as her hair began to come undone from her braid and stand up on her head. The air suddenly got heavy and Bonnie struggled to breathe.

"No," she denied with a shake of her head.

"Yes, you're going easy on him and not following Training protocol because you know and care about him. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this." The woman was suddenly standing and in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head again in denial, although she had been going easy on Damon, she had not been following _that_ protocol. "I'm doing the best I can, I promise. I'm even going to take him to Shal for training today." She could feel Mrs. Kix's breath on her face the creature was so close.

The creature backed away from her, calmer. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded.

The creature looked as if she was going to say something else if it weren't for one of her maids appearing in the doorway and speaking in their native tongue.

Mrs. Kix sighed dramatically, her hair magically braiding itself again. She answered the maid in her language before turning to Bonnie. "You do that, Bonnie. Failure is not an option."

(WISS)

Damon limped in behind her as so lead him out of the mansion towards the backyard to meet with Mrs. Kix's Supernatural Creature Trainer or SCT. He was supposedly really expensive to hire, Mrs. Kix had bragged about getting him.

"Someone likes gold," she heard Damon mumble under his breath as he looked around at all of the golden furniture and gold and white walls inside of the Kix mansion.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered under her breath, stopping and turning to face him.

He simply stared at her chin, black hair framing his face. He wore a simple black T-shirt and white shorts today, his bandages peeking from underneath his shirt. She had given him two bags of blood about ten minutes ago, so he looked healthier.

When she was sure the vampire wasn't going to say anything else she lead him the rest of the way out of the mansion.

The backyard was out through a pair of large glass doors. It was a large green field with a shiny white marble stage in the center and large light brown trees circling the property. Damon squinted up at the sun an odd feeling bubbling up inside of him as he stared up at the sun. Without realizing it, a smile tugged at his lips. It faded when he noticed Bonnie was a little ahead of him, staring back at him expectantly.

He moved to follow her when he noticed he didn't have his ring. He froze, waiting to feel pain which comes with being burned up.

"Mrs. Kix said that they had an invisible shield placed over the sky or something." She shrugged pretending not to notice him flinch away from her as she came to stand in front of him. "Since their vampire fighters are so important to them and everything, they wanted to stop them from committing suicide by sun. It's suppose to be permanent but," she held a ring in front of his face. He simply stared at it, not making any move to take it. "It also stops the word from hurting you so much." She whispered. "I couldn't null it completely, its too powerful."

She drops the ring into his hand which he holds out. " _Thanks_ ," he mumbles dryly, sarcasm clear.

Bonnie pretends not to notice and continues to lead Damon towards the stage and towards the man with blue hair and a blue tail standing in the center of it.

When they reach the stage they both watch the man's tail swish back and forth, slightly mesmerized.

"I take it you're Bonnie?" The male with the tail speaks, a smirk on his young, handsome face, light orange eyes locked on Bonnie.

"Yes," Bonnie nods trying not to stare at the odd looking creature, "and this is Damon." She motions to the vampire.

The blue haired creature's eyes briefly go to Damon. "Yes," he nods, "my name is Sal Litterwater." He places a hand over his shoulder and bows a little.

Bonnie shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "How does training work exactly? I mean, he's not really healed."

"Allow me to worry about that, Ms. Bonnie. All you have to do is stand over there and make sure he behaves." He motions for her to step off the platform. With one last glance at the bewildered looking Damon, she does, ignoring the desire to give him words of encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, guys.**

"As an undead creature and insult to nature, you cannot gain any new muscle without enhanced-"

"Enhancements?" Bonnie interrupts Sal. "What does that mean?"

It was the second day of training. The first day had been spent mostly with Sal beating Damon into the ground with ease, claiming he was trying to build up his reflexes.

Sal sighed, Bonnie had been interrupting a lot. "Ms. Bonnie," the creature let Damon's neck go, "I've allowed so many interruptions from you because my mother is a witch and I have a fondness for them but, I hope you will stop. It is getting annoying. I understand you care about this vampire but I won't break him." He folded his arms and stared the short human down. Bonnie looked down at her feet and gnawed on her lip. "Now, as for your question," he says, voice softer now. "The enhancements is a medical injection which temporarily makes the dead part of a vampire alive in order to _change_ it. Its how we build our vampire's muscle mass and breed them. One would think that a vampires strength isn't determined by such things as age, but that isn't true in surprising ways. A theory is that it is simply like that here in this world in which vampires didn't naturally come into creation, so age does not determine strength for vampires here."

Bonnie didn't understand, not really and her face must have showed as much because Sal laughed deeply.

"Do not worry about it much, Ms. Bonnie, things are very different here."

Bonnie watched his tail swish back and forth and silently agreed. Her eyes move to Damon who is slowly climbing to his feet. He looks tired and worn, her heart tightens.

"How is it going out here?"

Bonnie freezes upon hearing the voice behind her. Her eyes dart to Damon who glances at her briefly before turning his gaze to the ground.

"Ah, lovely Mrs. Kix," Sal greets jumping from the platform and kissing the woman's cheek. "Things are going well, just explaining enhancement to your Ms. Bonnie."

"Is that so," the blonde questions, obviously not caring, "when do you think he'll be ready for a fight?"

Sal smiled. "You know, if you had more than one Fighter this could be easier, they could spar against one another and you could make twice as much money quicker."

Mrs. Kix shrugs. "I was thinking about sending Bonnie to fight in one of the Witch Battles."

Sal's smile twitched a little, became smaller. "Witch Battles are too the death and are acts of punishments for betrayal. Has your witch betrayed you?" Bonnie stiffened.

"No, no," the blonde waves her hand dismissively, "not as of yet, but I'm waiting. I've been considering it because the handsome pay-out it offers. Plus, your mother made your father famous when she won her witch Battle all of those years ago, right?"

Sal's smile is completely gone now. "That's right," the orange eyed creature said and turned away from her stiffly. "As for your question as to when Damon will be ready for a Fight, I think he's ready now for low level Fights against other not enhanced vampires, werewolves and other creatures. Though it will be awhile before you get much fame from that circuit."

"He could use the practice, though." She questioned, folding her arms over herself.

Sal nodded. "It would get him use to things."

"What do you think, Bonnie?" The blonde creature asked her suddenly.

Bonnie frowned. "I-I don't think he's ready." Her eyes flicker to Damon again. He's facing her and staring at her, but not meeting her eyes. She can literally see his need to say something, though she's grateful he's 'behaving'.

"Then make him ready," Mrs. Kix gave her a weighted look, a look she obviously understood. "I'll set something up and he better win." She directed her words at both Sal and Bonnie. She then turned sharply and vanished from sight.

"People come and go so quickly here," Damon growled under his breath, voice filled with spite and sarcasm.

Bonnie threw him a sharp look. Sal laughed and held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Bonnie, he's funny." He turned to Damon. "That's from a movie my mother talked about often from your world, correct? She was quite fond of it."

Damon gave him a dry look. "Yes, its from a movie."

"The Wizard Of OZ," Bonnie chimes in only because Damon looked as if he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"That's it," Sal smiled at her, a smile Bonnie couldn't help but return.

"Excuse me, if I may speak," Damon interrupted with shaky politeness that bordered on disdain, "can I sit? I don't think the world's suppose to be spinning like this."

Bonnie frowned at him in concern while Sal shrugged. "You can do whatever you like, we're done here today." He smiles again at Bonnie. "Tomorrow at sun's rise." Then he too vanished.

(WISS)

Bonnie watches the servants set up the small cot in the corner of Damon's room as the vampire finishes his third bag of blood. She had slipped an extra one to him because of her own guilt weighing to heavily on her.

"Oh joy, a bed," Damon mumbles as he tosses the last blood bag away. He licks the blood from around his mouth.

Bonnie frowns at him. "You have to stop-"

"What do you want from me, Bonnie?" He snaps at her suddenly. "You want me broken? You want me to be a good doggy? I don't care if you punish me, I need to say what I need to say. Bonnie, what in the hell do you want from me? We should be trying to get home."

Bonnie crosses her arms and glares at him. Her eyes flicker to the servants who are now leaving. She waits a moment before speaking. "You think that's not my priority?" She questions him, her anger and guilt mixing into a toxic like sludge that coated her insides. "You _think_ I want to do this to you?" She pants, her emotions overloading.

"I think you're having a hell of a time putting me in my place is what I think." He yells back at her.

The look on his face, the mix of fear, betrayal, confusion, and anger, deflates the anger inside of Bonnie. He had every right to believe she enjoyed making him suffer. He had every right to believe she was a coward. He had every right to believe she wasn't running herself ragged every night in an attempt to find a way home. He had every right not to believe that she was just as afraid and confused as he was.

She had become his torturer, the person who gave him pain in an attempt to save him from what she had gone through and seen the first few months after she had awoken in this world. Things could be _much_ worse for him. But she understood if he hated her.

She leaves the room without another word, her eyes blurry with tears.


End file.
